


Tangled Web We Weave

by lanibb2013



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Remus Lupin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, M/M, Omega Snape, Pack Dynamics, Semi-Canonical Character, Soul Bond, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanibb2013/pseuds/lanibb2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is an omega that falls in love with Remus, an alpha. When Severus goes into heat they mate and bond. Soon after Severus finds out Remus is a werewolf and is terrified of his mate. Remus tries to give Severus room but the other thinks he's been deserted. To add to it Severus finds out he is carrying a pup. He raises the child alone and in secret until she goes to Hogwarts where eventually Remus finds out about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hogwarts years

**Author's Note:**

> Ok...Well here goes my first Harry Potter story. My favorite pairing is Snupin so..yeah of course my first story would be. Forgive me if somethings are a bit off. Please let me know if you like it :)
> 
> I prefer Alan Rickman's portrayal of Snape and David Thewlis' of Lupin as a bouncing board :) Just so you have an idea :)

In the wizarding world soul mates are a very rare thing. Most witches and wizards live their lives and never find their soul mates. They marry and have families without ever being painfully drawn to a specific person. It is so rare that when it happens the pair will either bond with each other or never mate their entire lives. Omegas are also another rarity. Most are alphas or betas that humiliate and terrorize the omegas. They are called unclean and whores. Omega's usually hide their gender because of this and never mate. It is said to be a very powerful bond you will have if your soul mate is an omega.

When Severus Snape entered Hogwarts he was sorted into Slytherin which was not the best thing because his best friend Lily was a Gryffindor. Then he met a bunch of Gryffindors called the Marauders. They tormented him endlessly and when they figured out he was an omega...It was 10 times worse. The only one out of them that was half decent with him was an alpha named Remus Lupin. Wouldn't you know he's fall in love with the shy alpha as they grew up. Everyone thought he was in love With Lily Even but he really wanted Remus Lupin. He was drawn to the quiet alpha by nature. He suddenly realized Lupin was his soul mate. What a tangled web we weave.

Remus Lupin was terrified to go to Hogwarts because of his lycanthropy. He knew if he was ever found out he could be in big trouble because he was unregistered. His parents had done it to protect him from the limitations the ministry makes to werewolves. He never expected to get three of the best friends in the world that would share the full moons with him as animagi. He surely never expected to fall in love with the Slytherin boy his friends tormented. Yes he had fallen in love with Severus Snape...A boy who was rumored to have joined the death eaters. For once the wolf inside of him agreed with him. They would mate with Snape or not mate at all. Snape was his soul mate. One day he finally grew a set of bollocks and asked Snape to meet him in the astronomy tower after supper. He never thought he'd find him there but he did.

Snape looked up from his book with his wand out and a curse on his tongue until he saw it was Lupin. He sneered, "This had better not be a trap, Lupin. I swear if it is I.."

Remus held his hands up and replied, "It's not. You have my word, Snape. I just wanted to talk to you without the Marauders listening in."

Snape scoffed, "What could you possibly have to talk to me about? You and your "friends" enjoy tormenting me."

Remus sighed, "Look..I'm sorry Sirius, James and Peter treat you the way they do. I really do try to get them to stop but...they don't listen to me. I just wanted you to know that I don't agree with them. I just don't know how to stop them without losing their friendship."

Snape replied, "Well. You spoke your peace. You can leave now."

Remus sighed, "Look. I didn't just come here for that. I...really like you. I thought maybe we could get to know each other."

Snape's eyebrows rose to his hair line. He asked, "Really like me? Spend time with me? As in what exactly?" His usual questioning drawl slipping out in the surprise.

Remus groaned, "All right. I would like to court you. Happy?"

Snape asked, "Court me? As in....to mate? Bond?"

Remus sighed, "If we work out that is usually what happens at the end of a courtship."

Snape asked, "What about your..friends? Won't they have a problem with you courting me? A filthy.. omega... whore?"

Remus replied, "I don't really care what they think about it. I want to court you. Beside you are not a whore. "

Snape asked, "How would you know?"

Remus replied, "Because we are soul mates. We are meant only for each other whether we like it or not."

Snape replied, "How do we start, Lupin?"

Remus replied, "You can start by calling me Remus."

Snape sighed, "Very well...Remus."

Remus smiled and replied, "I'll see you tomorrow, Severus."

Snape replied, "Good night, Remus." Right before Christmas he experienced his first heat. He was locked in his room for two weeks. He was informed that now he should have a heat once a year and offered heat suppressants and contraceptives but refused them. He started spending time with Remus and found that even though Remus was an alpha he was very docile and sweet.

Remus noticed Severus was a little different after they came back from Christmas vacation in the last year. They were both 17 years old and the age of consent in the wizarding world. He had also been courting Severus for almost a year now. He was finally getting the courage up to tell Severus about his lycanthropy. He was very surprised the next time he saw his mate.

Severus pulled Remus aside into an empty classroom. He said, "Remus. My next heat is due in the next week....I'd...I'd like you to share it with me...I'd...also like to bond with you as well."

Remus stammered, "Are you sure, Severus?"

Severus replied, "Yes. I'm sure....That's unless you don't want me."

Remus kissed his mate and replied, "Yes. Of course I want you. I'm just surprised. Being the alpha I had expected to be the one to ask."

Severus drawled, "If I waited for you..I'd be going through heat-cessation before you asked, Remus. You....take....too....long." His customary drawl spacing the last sentence for effect.

Remus laughed, "Yes I guess you are right there." One thing he had always liked about Severus was the sarcasm and directness in certain matters. He went back to his dorm very happy planning how he'd find a way to get them a nice apartment until they could afford a place to raise a family. He could believe it. He was getting bonded...Then he'd make sure to make it official by getting a bonding certificate. He'd show Severus he could be a proper alpha mate.

Severus went to the headmaster and requested a 2 week long sabbatical for himself and Lupin. He asked, "Headmaster? I'm going to need 2 weeks for my heat starting next week."

Albus looked at the young man and replied, "That's fine. It can be arranged."

Severus said, "I..wish to have my boyfriend spend it with me. I have asked him and he has agreed to bond with me as well."

Albus asked, "And who is the lucky young man, Severus?"

Severus replied, "Remus Lupin."

Albus replied, "Not a match I expected but Remus is a good boy. He will make a good mate for you I think. Very well. I will arrange it for both of you to be together during your heat."

Severus replied, "Thank you, Headmaster." a Week later he found himself with Remus in a deserted part of the castle protected by wards so they could spend his heat in peace. He could feel the pains starting so he started nesting while Remus watched intently. After a while it got unnerving. He drawled, "What?"

Remus smiled and replied, "Forgive me, Severus. It's just that you are the first omega I have known. I just love watching you prepare your nest. I am also very honored that you have chosen to bond with me. I am just very happy."

Severus drawled, "We are soul mates..Why would I not bond with you?"

Remus chuckled, "Well..We didn't actually get off on the right foot originally."

Severus drawled, "No...We did not."

Remus replied, "I want you to know before we start..I love you with every fiber of my being, Severus. I will do anything to prove that too you."

Severus sighed, "I...love you too, Remus. I will not say that very much but it will not mean I do not feel it. I am not a very open person when it comes to feelings. I hope you can live with that."

Remus replied, "I'll manage, Severus. It will not change that I will remind you how much I love you though. I believe in making sure your mate knows you love them."

Severus groaned, "If romantic drivel makes you happy..then by all means..be a romantic. Just don't expect me to answer it."

Remus laughed, "Don't worry. I know you aren't the romantic type but that won't stop me from trying. I am aware actions speak louder than words with you. I also know that when you say something like I love you...you do truly mean it."

Severus sighed, "Thank you." When he finished making the nest he took Lupin's hand and gently tugged him. He found it amusing that Lupin was the alpha but was allowing him to control everything in their relationship. He started kissing Lupin and removing his clothes. He smirked when his mate got a little more sure of himself and returned the gesture. When they were naked he pulled Lupin into the nest with him. He gasped, "We have a little while before it gets uncontrollable."

Remus panted, "I have never felt anything like this. Why?" He felt dizzy and a drive to just claim his mate. The wolf in him making it even more necessary that he do it."

Severus replied, "There is a reason omegas are called whores of humanity. The heat...An omega in heat drives every alpha near them mad with desire. The omega is overwhelmed with the desire to be knotted by an alpha. It is as carnal as animals mating in the wild. Because of being treated like dirt...Most omega shut themselves away and never take a mate."

Remus said, "Then..sharing your heat with me really is an honor. I am proud to be your life mate, Severus. I promise to be faithful to you and protect you. I promise you will always be an equal to me, my love."

Severus replied, "I promise I am your omega from now until my last dying breath." He truly meant it. No matter what happened his heart would always be bound to Remus Lupin. Soon after the waiting got to be too much and he knew it was time. He spent quite some time fumbling around trying to find a comfortable position for both of them. When he felt Remus finally manage to slip inside of him he groaned in happiness.

Remus couldn't believe how heavenly it felt to be inside of Severus. He got so lost in the feeling that When he was about to come and his knot locked him and Severus together he bit down hard on his mate's neck drawing blood. When he came back to himself he yelped, "Oh Merlin. Severus? I'm so sorry!"

Severus griped, "What are going on about, Remus?"

Remus stammered, "I bit you. I'm so sorry. I don't know why I even did it."

Severus replied, "It's done then. We are mated for life."

Remus asked, "You're not mad? I don't understand.."

Severus drawled, "No. It's called a bonding bite. It is only done between and alpha and omega who mate and bond for life."

Remus gasped, "You mean..I was supposed to bite you like that?"

Severus drawled, "Obviously."

Remus sighed, "Oh. I thought I...Never mind. Let me....Scourgify! There all clean..I'll be...It's healing all ready." He hoped he never did this in wolf form...That would be disastrous. 

Severus replied, "It's instinctual to bite and lick the wound. Your saliva will heal it because you are the alpha that made the bite." He curled up on his side and admired Lupin's body. He could tell his mate was thin and gangly with Reddish blonde hair on his head. There was a dusting of reddish blonde hair on Lupin's chest and groin. The most noticeable thing was the silver scars scattered over the other man's body. He gently ran over them with his finger tip and wondered where they came from. He saw a much larger one on his mate's right shoulder that apparently took a long time to heal.

Remus felt a little self conscious under Snape's scrutiny and stammered, "I know I'm not much to look at..."

Severus looked at Remus then and replied, "You're beautiful, Remus. It's a wonder you wanted to mate with me. I'm the one that is ugly."

Remus replied, "You may not be conventionally good looking but you are not ugly, Severus. Besides there is more to a person than looks for a match to work."

Snape replied, "I am aware of that. It's just I never thought I'd be lucky enough to be your mate. I thought you'd pick Black...or some other Gryffindor."

Remus replied, "I love Sirius like a brother but I am not interested in mating with him when I have my soul mate here."

Severus replied, "Good."

Remus touched the tattoo on Snape's left arm and asked, "Why did you take the Dark Mark, Severus?"

Severus sighed, "I was influenced by me peers...I just wanted to belong so badly, Remus. I had destroyed my friendship with Lily...I didn't have you either. I realize now it was a major mistake but I can't change it. The Dark Lord owns my soul but not my heart. That alone belongs to you. It is all I have left to give."

Remus replied, "It's good enough for me. I will always cherish it."

Severus started kissing and caressing Remus again and gently rutting against his mate's leg. He drawled, "Good..You are going to be a very...busy..boy."

Remus teased, "Mmm. Show me what you got, my love." 

Severus was a quick study when it came to learning how to please his mate. He found Lupin liked his belly rubbed, to be scratched behind the ears, his neck sucked and body licked. He also found Lupin liked to let him take control for the most part until they became one.

Remus was buried deep inside of Severus and growled, "Mine! You are Mine!"

Severus groaned, "Merlin...Yes..I'm yours." He feel Remus release multiple times while he was knotted to the other man. This time when the knot released he felt something inside change but he wasn't sure how to describe it. It felt like a feeling of accomplishment and euphoria rolled into one for lack of a better description. When his heat was over a little over a week later he was exhausted but he could tell Remus was even more tired than he was because he at least got to nap between mating.

When Remus had to go back to his dorm room it broke his heart to leave his mate but he knew soon they would graduate and spend the rest of their lives together. He wasn't counting on Sirius getting jealous of his bond to Severus. On the night of the full moon 3 months later he smelled his mate nearby as he was changing and howled in despair. After that he didn't remember anything except waking up with padfoot and prongs by his side the next morning. He could tell they looked guilty and growled, "What did you do?"

James replied, "Sirius played a Joke on Sniv...Snape. I tried to stop him but it was too late."

Remus whispered, "What did I do to my Severus?"

James replied, "It was kind of weird. You attacked him at first but then you sniffed him when he went limp. You started a mournful howl that lasted most of the night. You kept snuffling at him with your nose until you settled down wrapped around his prone figure growling at anything getting to close."

Remus asked, "Merlin. Please tell me I didn't kill him."

James replied, "No. You gave him a lot of scratches but no he's alive. He's in the infirmary."

Remus stammered, "I must see him....I must explain....How could you, Sirius?" At least his friend looked to be ashamed of what he had done. He threw his clothes on and grabbed his wand before running to the infirmary. He saw Severus bandaged and lying in the bed and sobbed, "Severus...I'm so sorry."

Severus replied, "Lupin. I'm not going to rat you out if that's what you are worried about. I am bound by our bond as much as you are. How could you let them...pull a stunt like that? And..YOU not telling me you are a bloody WEREWOLF! You could have killed me!"

Remus winced at his mates anger and w3hispered, "I..was going to tell you...I just hadn't figured out how..As for what Sirius did....I am very angry with him...He didn't tell me what he was going to do...I would NEVER have agreed to you finding out like that. I swear, my love."

Severus sneered, "Do NOT call me that! You lost the right to when you NEGLECTED to inform me you are a bloody WEREWOLF! Then almost killed me!"

Remus stammered, "But I never would have killed you. You are my mate. From what James told me as soon as I realized it...I protected you...from everything."

Severus growled, "Regardless...You are still a...a BEAST! An unwanted creature! Get away from me you VILE creature!" He was so hurt and angry he lashed out at Lupin because his mate was the cause of it all.

Remus snapped, "You know what? This is EXACTLY why I couldn't tell you WHAT I am. I was terrified of you hating me and loosing you but I guess it has happened anyway. I am sorry I am such a bloody disappointment for you! Good-bye, Severus!" He stormed out of there without even getting his wounds looked at but he didn't care. His heart was broken into tiny pieces.

Severus was crying himself when Madame Pomphrey came over and told him he was carry a pup. He was 3 months with pup and there was no doubt who the pup's sire is. He went to see Albus again. He walked into the headmaster's office and took a seat.

Albus said, "I heard congratulations are in order for you and Remus. You are to have your first pup."

Severus replied, "Lupin must know about the pup, Headmaster."

Albus asked, "Why not, my boy?"

Severus sighed, "After the stunt his friends pulled....Let's just say we did not end on speaking terms."

Albus sighed, "I am sorry my boy but he is the pup's aphan. He should be allowed to know it exists."

Severus replied, "I do not wish Lupin to come back to me because of a pup. I don't want his guilt or pity! I want him to return because he loves me. I will conceded that if he ever asks me forthright about the pup...I will tell him that he is the pup's aphan. Other than that the fewer people know about my pup the better. The Dark Lord is on the rise and could use it against me. He is unaware...I am an omega...If he was then I'd be nothing but a brood mare. Let them all think everything I do is for Lily."

Albus sighed, "Very well, Severus. I just hope you are making the right decision." 

Severus replied, "I hope so too."


	2. Raven Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Digest of Raven growing up.. Short chapter..Next one will be longer.

Severus didn't start showing a obvious baby bump until after graduation. He made a point to disappear until the pup was born. He was extremely glad Voldemort Didn't call any death eater meetings during the last few months he was in hiding. He learns Occulmency very swiftly to protect himself and his newborn pup. He raised her in his family home at Spinner's End. His father had been killed but his mother was still alive and the pup was protected by blood wards. His mother watched the pup while he was gone. Granted after the pregnancy he had filled out and gained some weight. His face was a bit rounder and his middle softer and stuck out slightly but he could usually hide it under many layers.

The pup was a healthy Alpha girl. He named her Raven Luna Lupin and she definitely didn't get the Prince or Snape family looks. She was quite beautiful but had his Raven black hair but Lupin's beautiful hazel eyes and rounder face. She also had one other trait that was passed from her aphan...She was a...Werewolf. It was a very rare occurrence for lycanthropy to be genetically transferred to a pup which also made it a little easier to hide because there are no bite marks made by another werewolf to show she was infected.. l It was very hard to deal with at first but eventually he got past the fact his only pup was a Dark creature. He definitely gained a new understanding of them because of her. He kept her hidden and when the full moon came she was locked and warded in her room with him to comfort her. He did worry about how aggressive she would get when she got older but right now she was a pup and needed her Oman...Even if he was terrified to be in the same room as a werewolf. This is what made his decision to start brewing wolfsbane and improving it. He hoped to have it improved enough by time Raven was old enough to take it after entering puberty.

Severus decided one day that he needed to learn how to be an animagi. He knew Lupin's friends had done it and were unharmed when they stayed on full moons with him. Maybe he would be able to stay with Raven without fear of being eaten or bitten that way. He started working on it in his spare time...ha...sure..between the Dark Lord and his raids, getting his mastery in potions and raising a werechild...he had tons of spare time. He was so bored he slept on his feet. Then the Prophecy happened. He found himself begging Albus to protect Lily and her family from Voldemort. So he sold his soul to a second master in order to protect Lily and her child. When The first war ended and Harry Potter was all that was left of his best friend Lily..He took a position as Potions Master at Hogwarts and swore to protect the boy as long as Albus protected Raven should anything happen to him.

As Raven grew she was a fairly carefree child and knew her Oman adored her. She also showed an affinity to magic which was not unexpected. She started asking questions and never stopped. He knew she would go to Hogwarts when she was old enough. Dumbledore had given his word that she would get a proper education just a Lupin had.

Severus started feeling his heart break for his pup when she finally understood what happened to her every month. He whispered, "I'm sorry, Luna. I'm so sorry." He started calling her Luna because that's what the wolf liked for a name and answered too. He now realized the reason Lupin had been nicknamed Moony by his friends. That must have been the wolf's name.

Raven was now 6 years old and they were now living at Hogwarts during the school year. He had the dungeons and had her stay in a practically bare room for her transformations. She replied, "It's all right, Oman. It's not your fault. I will be all right. You should go before I change. It's safer. I know you fear Luna. She would never hurt you. You are pack." She stripped off her clothes and handed them over to him before sitting on her cot by the wall to wait for the moon to rise. Not even bothering to try and hide her nudity from him. She knew she was unique like her Oman. Unlike the muggle girls at home she sometimes played with she had a penis instead of a vagina. She also knew to keep it a secret from others that were not pack. 

Severus replied, "I'll be back in the morning....Luna I.."

Raven replied, "It's all right. I know you love me, Oman. If you didn't you wouldn't have kept me. I love you too. I'll see you in the morning." All night long Luna felt Oman's comforting presence outside her door. She could hear his sobs and just wanted to comfort him. She did not understand why he feared her so much. Her cries were not of pain but of sorrow. She would never hurt her pack let alone her other half's Oman. She wasn't like the others that attack others. She was content with this pack even though she did wish to know the pack Aphan as well. 

Severus nodded curtly and left the room, locking and warding it. After he was sure everything was done he slid down with his back against the door to sit on the floor with his knees drawn up and head in his hands. He sobbed as his pup wailed and then howled in pain as she changed. He knew having Raven was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because she brought him so much joy. A curse because he now understood what her aphan had gone through every month and the constant fear of the full moon. He no longer was angry with Lupin but he had not seen him since they graduated. He sometimes wondered what happened to his mate. The only thing he was sure of was that Remus Lupin was still alive. He would feel it if his mate died through their bond. He could also feel some of the pain of transformation echoed through it every full moon. He was afraid his mate has abandoned him although he did deserve it after how he treated him that last day they saw each other.

The next morning Raven called to Oman once she was awake. She sat patiently still while he treated her scratches and bites. She had to admit having a potion master as an Oman wasn't a bad thing. While Oman was teaching during the day she would stay in their rooms with Rarity, her House elf sitter. Rarity was also the only house elf allowed in the dungeons to serve them because she was sworn to secrecy by Dumbledore not to tell anyone about her. When she turned 11 she was finally able to learn magic and be a student.

When Severus received Raven's acceptance letter from Albus he went to see him. He said, "I wish for Raven to be registered under her grandmother's maiden name. It is safer for her than my own or even her aphan's name.."

Albus sighed, "So you wish the child to be Raven Prince rather than Raven Lupin?"

Severus replied, "Yes, Albus. That name will protect her longer than mine or Lupin will. It will also give her some social standing. Very few know I am Eileen Prince's son. All the death eater's know her as Eileen Snape. Besides she was the last Prince to bear that name. No one will question another Prince. They will think Raven is some lost relative."

Albus replied, "Very well but make sure the child knows of this change."

Severus replied, "I will. Thank you." 

A few days later Raven Prince stood in line waiting to be sorted. She tried not to glance to often at Oman but she was scared. What if she was not put in Slytherin? Would he be upset? The Sorting hat was set on her head. She wondered how the sorting hat knew her true name and sex.

The sorting hat said, "Hmm. A child of a Slytherin and a Gryffindor? That is interesting. You are very brave for your age..alpha...Clever.....loyal....easily adjust to changes.....knowledge seeker...I know where to put you.....Raven Lupin....RAVENCLAW!"

She headed to the Ravenclaw table and was sure Oman was disappointed with her. She looked over and saw he nodded at her and clapped. That night she snuck to the dungeons and said, "I'm sorry, Oman. I know you wanted me to be a Slytherin..."

Severus replied, "Why would you think that exactly?"

Raven replied, "It's your house."

Severus drawled, "And your Aphan was a bloody Gryffindor..I'd rather you be a Ravenclaw. It's as far away from trouble as you can get. The Sorting Hat chose well for you. You are a very bright child and will fit in very well."

Raven asked, "Why do you never talk about my Aphan? Why doesn't he ever visit? Did he not want me?"

Severus wrapped his arms around her and replied, "It's ...complicated. It has nothing to do with you. We....had a falling out before you were born. I haven't seen him since."

Raven asked, "Will I ever get to know him, Oman?"

Severus sighed, "I do not know." Harry Potter kept him busy practically all year and he was relieved when the boy went home again until it started all over again the next year. Then the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher position was a bloody revolving door. First Quirrell that tried to kill Potter (because he was possessed by the Dark Lord) and then they had Lockhart who obliterated his own memory (What an idiot!). Third year came and he about fainted when he saw the new DADA teacher was no other than Remus Lupin. He was asked to brew wolfsbane and he agreed.


	3. Raven meets Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven finally meets Remus and some things come to light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.....It seems this story has decided to take a dip in the fable pond lol
> 
> Forgive me if it isn't canon or to your liking but I just started writing it and thought...Hey this is an interesting idea.. Granted similar ideas have been done in other fandoms but I figured..what the hell.
> 
> This and the next part are supposed to be intune with POA time frame.

Remus had been surprised when Albus asked him to teach DADA. He had asked about his lycanthropy and Albus assured him he would get the wolfsbane while he was teaching. He was only told the best Potions master in the wizarding world would be brewing it. Imagine his surprise when he came into the great hall to find Severus Snape sitting at the teachers table. He thought for a second if his estranged mate would poison him with his potion. He was even more surprised when he met a young lady named Raven Prince in his 3rd year DADA class. She rivaled Hermione Granger with her desire for knowledge. She was a very quick learner in the practical part. She had her patronous after 2 tries. It was a bat which was an unusual animal for it. When his wolfsbane was done he stopped by Snape's classroom to pick it up. He said, "I appreciate you doing this, Severus. Even if you still hate me."

Severus replied, "I never hated you. I LOVED you. I just wasn't ready to deal with.....Moony. Then you did the one thing you swore you wouldn't do...You abandoned me, Remus!"

Remus stammered, "You pushed me away. You didn't want a Vile creature like me for a mate. I thought you wanted me to leave."

Severus slammed a hand on the desk and yelled, "I was ANGRY, you mangy mutt! I didn't mean I wanted you to...to desert me. I expected you to come back once we both had time to cool off. Merlin...You can be such a bloody idiot!"

Remus replied, "Well you are a stubborn fool. You should have contacted me."

Severus yelled, "How? I didn't know where you went! All I was sure about was that you were alive.."

Remus sighed, "Albus did. I thought you would figure that out, Severus."

Severus sighed, "That manipulative..."

Raven came in her Oman's classroom at the wrong time. She said, "Oman? Oh excuse me. I'll come back later..."

Remus looked at the raven haired girl with hazel eyes and it suddenly all became clear. He rasped, "Now I understand everything....Excuse me Miss Prince, Severus...Thank you for the potion."

Severus yelled, "Remus! Wait! Let me explain!"

Remus replied, "What is there to explain? You moved on. I'll have to accept that."

Severus replied, "I haven't...I .."

Raven being a bright girl stood between the two men and gasped, "Professor Lupin? Are you my Aphan? Oh..You didn't know about me did you?"

Severus sighed, "Remus meet Raven Lupin..Raven meet Remus Lupin...Your Aphan."

Remus stammered, "She's my....pup??"

Severus drawled, "Obviously. Do you have the brain of a mutt as well?"

Remus asked, "When?...Oh Merlin...Our bonding heat....She's 13...She is...the right age...Merlin...Why didn't you tell me?!"

Severus drawled, "I don't want your pity. I wanted you to come back because you wanted to be with ME and not just because I was carrying your pup."

Raven looked at the scars on her Aphan's face and the golden hue around the hazel eyes. She gasped, "You're like me! Isn't he?"

Severus sighed, "Yes. He's like you. Go.on. Just don't overdo it." He rarely indulged his pup's wolf side but he knew she wanted her aphan's scent accurate. Besides Lupin is also a werewolf so he should understand her motives.

Remus was a bit surprised when Raven came over and sniffed and nuzzled his crotch like a dog. She then wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her head on the chest. He sniffed her and Moony was jumping for joy inside of him. We have a PACK! Our PUP accepts us! He asked, "May I have the chance to get to know my pup, Severus?"

Severus replied, "I will not stop you if that is what Raven wishes."

Raven said, "Yes. I'd like to know you aphan."

Severus drawled, "Very well. You hurt her and I will kill you. Do you understand, Remus?"

Remus replied, "Quite well, Severus."

Raven couldn't believe it that after all these years she finally has the chance to get to know her Aphan and he's a werewolf like her. She doesn't have to spend the full moon alone anymore.

Remus asked, "I was curious why your patronous is a bat."

Raven replied, "The students call Oman the bat of the dungeons. His animagus is a fruit bat. My happiest memories are of growing up with him. I guess that symbolized him. His patronous is a doe. What's yours, aphan?"

Remus laughed, "Would you believe mine is just a wolf?"

Raven chirped, "Like us then."

Remus asked, "Like us?"

Raven replied, "Yes. Wolves. Mine is called Luna. Because of the moon. Oman found she prefers my middle name. What is yours called?"

Remus stammered, "Wolf?...Are you telling me you're a.....?"

Raven replied, "Werewolf? Yes. We finally have someone to spend the full moon with!"

Remus groaned, "I knew your scent was familiar..It was not just Severus or me ....It's the Wolf. That's why mine was doing circles. He was declaring pack. You were..... accepting us as part of your pack by committing our scent to memory. My wolf is called Moony." He now understood why she sniffed him where she did. It may be the most awkward spot but it had the most accurate scent of a person on the human body. She was accepting him as pack and committing his scent to memory.

Raven chirped, "Yes, Aphan. Luna and Moony. We will spend the full moons together!"'

Remus stammered, "I...don't know if that's a good idea."

Severus drawled, "As long as you take the wolfsbane you should be no threat to our pup."

Remus asked, "Does she...?"

Severus drawled, "No. I will not give it to her until she is finished growing. I do not wish to poison my only pup by miscalculating the required amount. You know what happens if the potion isn't perfectly measured. Makes one quite ill."

Remus sighed, "Yes. Or the wolf gets angry...I understand."

Raven said, "Do not fear Luna, aphan. She has been waiting to know you. She will not harm you or Moony. She is overjoyed to meet both of you as I am. You see...We thought you didn't want us because we are a dark creature. Oman...Well..He never told us the only way for US to be this way was to be the pup of another wolf."

Remus gasped, "You mean...You were never...?"

Severus drawled, "Obviously not. She was born...with Luna. She was never bitten or turned like you were."

Remus was shocked. He rasped, "The chances of that are...One in a hundred million. It's not a gene you can pass to your pup."

Severus drawled, "Regardless...She was born a dark creature. She has no bite like you do."

Remus stammered, "You kept her? Even with your fear of Moony? That must have been hard on you to raise a werepup alone."

Severus rasped, "Of course I kept her. She is still my pup...Even if I had to watch her grow into my worst fear. I WON'T abandon her."

Raven gasped, "That's why you fear Luna? Because of Aphan? Why?"

Severus sighed, "An adult werewolf is very terrifying and uncontrollable. I found out the hard way when ...Moony attacked me one full moon. Sadly there is a REASON they are classified as dangerous. You are still a pup until you are 17. I fear what you will become when you reach maturity. That is why you must take the wolfsbane as soon as you are old enough."

Raven replied, "I will for you, Oman..I do have some control over what I do. We are one with each other. Luna does not do anything unless we both agree on it. She will not hunt humanoids because she has no desire too. We would like to hunt small game but nothing more than small woodland creatures that we are permitted to hunt."

Severus sighed, "Forgive me but I find it hard to believe that a WEREWOLF doesn't wish to hunt and create more werewolves. Even your APHAN has the desire...That is why he needs the wolfsbane to control the wolf."

Raven said, "You forget a major difference. I was BORN with Luna as a part of me. Aphan had Moony FORCED on him. Maybe his desire to create more of us is because he became a werewolf later through violence rather than being born one? Maybe it is the only thing his wolf understands."

Remus stammered, "I hate to say it...But she may have a point. She isn't a victim of her wolf. She was created with it as a part of her.....She didn't have to fight Luna for dominance like I do with Moony all the time. They were born together as one being. Maybe they really are truly uninterested in creating more werewolves. Maybe there truly is a way to stop werewolves from doing this...."

Raven replied, "Maybe just this once you can accept that I am not the same as other werewolves. Luna has never wished to harm you or any other. In fact she doesn't like the smell of human blood. It makes her sad and ill. I wonder if I can change form at will if I want too." 

Remus was interested in this development because if his pup was truly free of the blood lust he had dealt with his whole life than there may yet be hopes for werewolves. He said, "You know, Severus...There is a tale that goes with this. It claims that a werewolf that is born of a womb rather than savagely created by another wolf will be free of the violent bonds of their brethren. That wolf may lead their brethren towards freedom of bloodlust and violence...Also says that this wolf is neither wolf nor human...but they are both...equally part of each other and live in harmony within one body."

Severus drawled, "Are you saying our pup is some kind of bloody prophet? I doubt that. It's just an old fable, Remus."

Remus sighed, "But....She is an enigma, Severus. This has never happened in our lifetimes nor for hundreds of generations previous. Maybe it has happened but the fear of us had the parent murdering them as soon as they found out what they were. We have a chance to find out if we can be different. She may truly not need the wolfsbane, Severus."

Severus sighed, "Very well but if she hurts ANYONE let it be on YOUR head, Lupin! You are to watch her during the full moons while YOU take the wolfsbane. We will take you both to the shrieking shack. You can handle it from there." After that he would take both werewolves to the shrieking shack on the full moon.


End file.
